vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Made a Choice to Be Good
You Made a Choice to Be Good is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary WHEN EVIL RETURNS – Cade returns to Mystic Falls and presents Damon and Stefan with additional assignments, each with unthinkable consequences. Even with tension growing in their friendship, Caroline and Matt do their best to protect the town's residents from Cade's appetite for their souls. Bonnie and Enzo hit the road on a romantic trip, taking the bell with them in hopes to keep it safe. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams Co-Starring *Reece Odum as Realtor Uncredited *Darian Fisher as Man in the Grill Trivia * Antagonists: Cade and Stefan. * Cade offered Damon a deal to either kill 100 evil souls or the love of Stefan's life, Caroline, in their place. ** Cade offers the same deal to Stefan and he chose to kill Elena. * At Mystic Falls High School a time capsule from 1790 is unearthed by the town's historical society. * Caroline unearths at the school a time capsule that she, Bonnie and Elena had buried at the high when they were 11 years old. It included a few pictures of them together and letters to themselves: Caroline about the man she would marry and a bucket list for Bonnie. * This is the first episode since Nina Dobrev left the series that pictures of her character Elena Gilbert had been seen in the series. * Bonnie had moved Elena's casket from the Brooklyn warehouse to the house she bought with the money her father had left her. This was after the events seen in Gods and Monsters when Enzo and Damon disappeared from The Armory in the end of Season Seven. * Caroline and Damon come up with the risky plan of extracting the Cure from Elena to use on Cade so he can be killed. ** However, neither of them knows if the cure will even work on Cade. * Stefan is injected with the Cure by Bonnie and becomes human after he kills Enzo. * Stefan becomes the third immortal doppelgänger of Silas and Amara's to be made human again by the cure after Katherine and Elena but the fifth immortal to do so after Silas and Amara themselves. Body Count *2 Unknown Men - Gastrointestinal bleeding; killed by Cade *Unknown Woman in Mystic Grill - Drained of blood; killed by Damon *Enzo St. John - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Café **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School (outside) **Mystic Grill *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory * **B&B in New York *Motor Speedway *Gas station Continuity *Lorenzo St. John and Dorian were last seen in The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch. *Elena Gilbert was mentioned. She was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While and as archive footage in The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch. *Rudy Hopkins was mentioned by Bonnie. He was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer and as archive footage in True Lies. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was mentioned by Caroline. She was last seen in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes as hallucination. *This is the first episode not to feature Sybil since her debut in Gods and Monsters. *Liz Forbes was mentioned by Matt. She was last seen as a subconscious illusion in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Sybil and Seline were mentioned. They were last seen in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Peter Maxwell was mentioned. He was last seen in Nostalgia's a Bitch. Behind the Scenes *''"You made a choice to be good"'' is a line of Elena to Stefan from season one's Blood Brothers. *Hashtag during the airing was #BonenzoFeels *The character Realtor's full name is Karen Bruck, which, in reality, is actually the name of the series' set decorator. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Arcadius: "Tonight you will kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life: Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "No, no, no." :Arcadius: "You can end this here and now with one particular soul." :Caroline: "Nobody else has to die." :Arcadius: "I beg to differ." |-|Trailer= :Arcadius: "By sundown tonight you will kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life: Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "No, no, no." :Stefan: "She's just a stupid girl." :Damon: "The Devil can be killed." :Caroline: "You just need to change the equation." :Arcadius: "You can end this here and now with one particular soul." :Caroline: "Nobody else has to die." :Arcadius: "I beg to differ." |-|Sneak Peek= :Damon: "Where the hell is my brother?" :Arcadius: "Making up for your disappointing work ethic. I sent him on a task. You're wondering if I'm a hallucination. Well I assure you, I am very real." :Damon: "Noted. What brings you into town?" :Arcadius: "Upon the Maxwell Bell's eleventh ring, the boundary to hell broke down for a moment. I took the opportunity to step through and take up residence here since my disciples seem to require additional motivation." :Damon: "Don't think I wanna know what you did to motivate Stefan." :Arcadius: "Fire is only one of the tools at my disposal but he hardly needed prompting to go back to work. Now it's your turn to make up the deficient. By sundown tonight you will kill one hundred people..." :Damon: "Here's the thing, I don't really feel like being your terminator anymore." :Arcadius: "Your feelings are non-issue. Our arrangement is very clear: Do as I say and you wont go to Hell. Disobey me and I send you there to stay. So here is your second option, if you object to quantity, I will accept quality instead." :Damon: "Quality? Like the Queen of England, quality?" :Arcadius: "Quality like... Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "Oh... well she a bit of a no fly zone, you know what I mean?" :Arcadius: "It's completely up to you. Before the sun goes down, kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x11 Promo "You Made a Choice to Be Good" (HD) Season 8 Episode 11 Promo The Vampire Diaries You Made a Choice to Be Good Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x11 Sneak Peek "You Made a Choice to Be Good" HD Season 8 Episode 11 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries You Made a Choice to Be Good Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD You Made a Choice to Be Good The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 1.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 2.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 3.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 4.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 5.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 6.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 7.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 8.jpg |-|Screencaps= 811-001-Bonnie~Cade.png 811-002~Bonnie-Cade.png 811-003-Cade.png 811-004-Cade.png 811-005~Cade-Cafe.png 811-006-Stefan.png 811-007~Stefan-Damon.png 811-008-Stefan~Damon.png 811-009~Stefan-Damon.png 811-010-Stefan~Damon.png 811-011-Matt.png 811-012-Matt.png 811-013~Caroline~Liz-Photo.png 811-014~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline~Miranda-Photo.png 811-015~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline-Photo.png 811-016-Caroline-Matt.png 811-017-Caroline~Matt.png 811-018~Caroline-Matt.png 811-019-Caroline~Matt.png 811-020~Caroline-Matt.png 811-021~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-022-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-023~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-024~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-025-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-026-Damon.png 811-027~Damon-Cade.png 811-028-Damon-Cade.png 811-029~Damon-Cade.png 811-030-Damon~Cade.png 811-031-Matt.png 811-032~Matt-Dorian.png 811-033-Matt~Dorian.png 811-034-Matt~Dorian.png 811-035~Matt-Dorian.png 811-036~Damon-Caroline.png 811-037-Damon-Caroline.png 811-038-Damon~Caroline.png 811-039~Damon-Caroline.png 811-040-Damon~Caroline.png 811-041-Enzo.png 811-042-Bonnie.png 811-043~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-044-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-045-Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-046-Caroline~Matt.png 811-047~Caroline-Matt.png 811-048-Caroline-Matt-Mystic_Grill.png 811-049-Damon-Cade-Time_Capsule_Day.png 811-050-Damon~Cade.png 811-051~Damon-Cade.png 811-052~Damon-Cade.png 811-053-Damon~Cade.png 811-054-Stefan~Realtor.png 811-055-Stefan~Realtor.png 811-056~Matt~Dorian-Mystic_Grill.png 811-057-Caroline~Matt~Dorian.png 811-058~Caroline-Matt~Dorian.png 811-059~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-060-Caroline~Matt~Dorian.png 811-061~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-062~Caroline-Matt~Dorian.png 811-063-Bonnie~Enzo-MFFBell.png 811-064-Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-065~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-066-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-067~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-068-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-069~Damon-Caroline.png 811-070-Damon~Caroline.png 811-071-Damon~Caroline.png 811-072-Damon~Caroline.png 811-073~Damon-Caroline.png 811-074-Damon~Bonnie.png 811-075~Damon-Bonnie.png 811-076-Damon~Bonnie.png 811-077-Enzo.png 811-078-Bonnie.png 811-079-Caroline~Dorian.png 811-080~Caroline-Dorian.png 811-081~Cade-Dorian.png 811-082-Caroline~Cade.png 811-083-Matt~Cade.png 811-084~Damon-Cade.png 811-085-Damon~Cade.png 811-086-Damon~Cade.png 811-087~Damon~Cade-Dorian.png 811-088~Damon-Caroline~Cade.png 811-089-Damon~Cade.png 811-090~Damon-Cade.png 811-091-Damon~Caroline.png 811-092~Stefan-Caroline.png 811-093-Stefan~Caroline-Realtor.png 811-094~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-095-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-096-Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-097-Stefan~Realtor.png 811-098-Enzo.png 811-099-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-100-Stefan~Realtor.png 811-101-Caroline~Matt.png 811-102~Caroline-Matt.png 811-103-Caroline.png 811-104~Matt-Dorian.png 811-105-Matt.png 811-106~Stefan-Damon.png 811-107-Stefan~Damon.png 811-108~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-109-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-110~Bonnie~Enzo-B&B.png 811-111~Stefan-Damon.png 811-112-Stefan~Damon.png 811-113-Stefan~Damon.png 811-114~Stefan-Damon.png 811-115~Elena~Bonnie-B&B.png 811-116~Stefan~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-117~Stefan-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-118-Enzo.png 811-119-Stefan~Bonnie.png 811-120~Stefan-Bonnie.png 811-121-Stefan~Bonnie.png 811-122-Stefan.png 811-123-Bonnie~Enzo.png 811-124~Bonnie-Enzo.png 811-125-Bonnie-Enzo.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-02-08_Wole_Parks-Instagram.jpg|Wolé Parks 2017-02-06_Geoff_Shotz_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz 2017-02-04_Darian Fisher_Instagram.PNG|Wolé Parks, Darian Fisher 2016-11-11_Carol_Banker_Twitter.jpg|Carol Banker November 11, 2016 2016-11-10_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey November 10, 2016 2016-11-07_Jamon_Allen_Brown_Instagram.jpg|©Jamon Allen Brown November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|©Amber Crowe November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Lauren_Petzke_Instagram.jpg|©Lauren Petzke November 7, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide